If Only
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Some things are meant to be kept in the dark, but questions come into light when a dream presents something disturbing. Slight Ayame/Kyou. A dare from NaNoWriMo.


**A/N: Idk, does Kyou look like the type to eat sweets? Well, in this oneshot he does with lots of sugary goodness piled on top. It's something I wrote while taking a tiny break from NaNoWriMo. I needed a shot of humor like a person on a coffee withdrawal needing a shot of expresso and BADLY. Here's a treat from me to you. Please read and review! Thanks!**

-x-

If only Kyou hadn't taken the last of the strawberry cheesecake with whipped cream, maple syrup and chocolate chips on top, he wouldn't have this very disturbing dream right about now.

The dream started like any other; dark and alone. The only spotlight was shining right over the orange haired teen. Out of nowhere, from the pitch-black darkness, came a tall and slender figure whose hair shone like silver strands from a spider's web.

Kyou stepped back, arms raised in front of him as if to protect his body from being completely smothered by the all too cheery Ayame.

"Kyon ~ !" the snake flung himself towards the bracing teen and snuggled against the smaller, but firmer body.

Kyou let out a small strangled scream. This wasn't Ayame. This wasn't the snake at all. The hair, those yellow, but inviting eyes, were the same, yes, but the voice. It was all wrong.

"Kyon? What's wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost," Ayame stated with a small pout.

"Wh-Wh . . ." Kyou tried to speak, but he couldn't. The thought of the snake being THAT, was just too mindblowing.

"Wh-Wh . . ." Kyou tried again. Ayame snuggled deeper into the warmth,

"Silly Kyon, spit it out."

"Why are you a girl?" the teen cried with a push of his arms and he fell back against his rump. The snake righted herself up, fixing her outfit before a small smile appeared on her lips,

"What do you mean _Why?_ Silly Kyou . . . I've always been a girl. You were just too stubborn to realize it."

Kyou shook his head of the images. It just wasn't true. It just wasn't true.

-x-

"It's not true . . . It's not true . . ."

"Oh dear," a voice whispered with a hand on the sweaty forehead of the cursed cat. The said person went out of the room to fetch some ice water and came back. The light on the bedside table was turned on and a small rag was dipped into the icy water, before being placed gently on the mumbling teen.

The figure went back out to call the family doctor, hoping that he would give the cat the help he needed. By the time the person came back, Kyou was wide awake and staring at the piece of cloth.

"Oh, you're awake, Kyon."

The cat zodiac snapped his head up, eyes wide like a deer in headlights and struggled out his question,

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Shigure-san invited me over and I wanted to see you before I left," the snake answered.

"Why?" Kyou wondered. The snake placed a finger on his lips as he thought and shrugged,

"I just wanted to."

Kyou stared at the snake. He looked just like a girl all over. The only things that distinguished him from a girl were his voice, his chest area and the place just past his waist. Kyou gulped. He had to know. There was no feeling shy nor embarrassed anymore. This was strictly professional.

Without any warning at all, Kyou reached forward.

"Ahh ~" the snake moaned provocatively. Kyou, however, just concentrated on his task: feeling the snake up. And just as he predicted, the family jewels were still there.

"Am I . . . interrupting something?"

The two cousins looked up at the doorway to see the dragon there, staring intently at them. Kyou immediately dropped all serious facade he had on earlier, and blushed embarrassingly, withdrawing his hand with quick succession that would've made a person with fast reflexes jealous,

"I-It's not what it looks like!"

Ayame, however, just whined happily, jumping forward and clinging onto the stoic dragon's arm,

"Hari! Hari! Listen! Kyon just confessed to me!"

The two adults looked back at the teen who just sighed hopelessly with his head in his hands. If only he hadn't eaten that dessert, this scene probably would have never happened. It looked like curiosity won over the cat once again.

**OWARI**


End file.
